Not So Pure-Blooded
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has failed to retrieve the prophecy for Voldemort so he must be punished. But Lucius has grown used to the countless curses and Voldemort moves to something else that will harm Lucius, Draco. Voldemort has Draco changed into a werewolf. Now the heir's life is changed forever. Will he make it through? Or will he be shunned by those he thought loved him? HP not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey readers. I know I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time, and I'm sorry about that. My computer wouldn't let me upload anything. But here is the new fic. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and please leave any suggestions below. Remember, R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

Lucius nervously paced his study awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord and multiple followers who would be coming to Malfoy Manor in order to discuss the recent mistake Lucius had made. The Dark Lord was none to pleased to find out that one of his most loyal followers had failed in an extremely important mission. Narcissa sighed as she watched her husband nervously wringing her fingers. Draco sat upstairs reading one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He never intended on becoming a Death Eater and he knew if anyone found out he was finding ways to get out of it, he was in deep trouble.

Back in the study, Lucius head the first of the Death Eaters arrive. Dropping his head and embracing Narcissa once, he left the room, his wife closely following. "Go and get Draco, Moxy," Narcissa whispered to a small house elf. The elf nodded once before disappearing with a pop. Moxy the elf quickly retrieved the young Malfoy heir stashing away his book in a secret place knowing it was not to be found. Before slipping down the long stairway, Draco glanced out the window at the silver, shimmering full moon. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he trudged down to meet his parents.

"Mother. Father," Draco said respectfully as he approached going to their sides as more Death Eaters arrived all quietly mingling among one another. Everyone had arrived except for Voldemort, Greyback, and Bellatrix. It suddenly became eerily quiet and a cold gust of air greeted the Death Eaters. Voldemort and his last two followers stepped out of the fire place all spotlessly clean without a speck of dirt upon them. Every Death Eater bowed down as Voldemort smiled evilly upon his followers.

"Rise," he commanded strongly. Shuffling feet were heard as everyone got upon their feet. "Now," Voldemort continued. "I believe we have a certain matter to discuss," Voldemort drawled staring pointedly at Lucius. The man bowed his head shamefully. The Dark Lord chuckled. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy has failed to receive the prophecy that has come to my attention. The prophecy is now safely locked away at Hogwarts under the protection of Albus Dumbledore." A few people grumbled under their breath when Dumbledore was brought up. "So, I do believe punishment is in order, no?" A few Death Eaters nodded their heads while others let their gazes stay fixed on the marbled ground. "But we have a dilemma. You see, my followers, Lucius Malfoy is the one to be punished, but he seems to have a certain tolerance for harmful spells. Even Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse." A few people raised their eye brows in surprise and awe. "Alas, we must come up with a better punishment. Luckily, I do not ask of your assistance." A few people lowered their raised hands. Voldemort chuckled dryly, "Now I would like to call up Mr. Draco Malfoy." The crowd shifted uneasily. Narcissa choked on a gasp.

"No," she whispered barely audible. "They can't take away my baby." Lucius wrapped a comforting arm around her and gave Draco a small nod and shove as the young teenager walked forward trying not to show his fear though he felt as though his knees would give out from underneath him because of how shaky they were.

"Now, now, Draco," the Dark Lord purred. " I believe that you will help me to punish your father." Draco didn't answer. He only hung his head trying to hide the fear, but defiance in his eyes. "So, I feel that you must have been a distraction to him. And with that in consideration, I should punish you too." Draco shivered slightly. "Bella." The maniac woman smiled happily as she went to the window. Greyback smiled ruthlessly when he could feel the full moon upon him.

"NO!" Narcissa yelped when she realized what would happen. "No, no, NO!" Lucius held back his struggling wife.

"Shut up, you ridiculous woman. This is your punishment. You will deal with it," the Dark Lord snapped. Narcissa's pale cheeks now held traces of tears as they steadily streamed down her face. Lucius's eyes were glossy as he fought to hold back tears as he prepared for his only heir to be changed. Fenrir slowly shifted until he was covered in rough grey fur. He looked murderous.

"Now don't run, Draco. He will only attack you more," Voldemort chuckled. Draco glanced at his parents taking in their apologetic looks. He ignored it as he prepared for what was to come. The Death Eaters all cleared away except for Draco who excepted his fate. Fenrir searched momentarily until his evil eyes trained on Draco. Draco gulped as he saw the werewolf growl and flash his sharp canines. Then, he lunged.

All Draco saw was a flurry of grey, red, and white as Fenrir leaped upon him. The werewolves sharp claws hit him first tearing at Draco's pale skin. Ripping open his chest, arms, legs, and face. A snarl erupted from his mouth as he snapped his mouth closed onto the boy's shoulder. The entire time, Draco screamed in pain as tears violently poured out. He was torn to shreds as the Dark Lord allowed Ferir Greyback to have a little fun with the Malfoy heir. And the whole time, Lucius and Narcissa watched their son being brutally attacked. Then a jet of light came from Voldemort's wand and Fenrir was stunned, sending him sprawling backwards.

Nobody had gotten a good look at the child while he was being attacked, but they could see him now. Narcissa shrieked in horror and tried to rush to her child's side. The boy's skin was ashen grey and his eyes were closed. His breathing was labored and hardly there. Open wounds let Draco's blood flow onto the marble floor. Nobody moved. Then, a small whimper mixed with a growl sprouted from Draco's mouth.

He felt his canine teeth changing into sharp, pointed figures that wouldn't hesitate to tear something apart. The sound of painful cracking was heard as the now conscious boy doubled over in pain as his bones readjusted themselves. New tears flowed as he began changing. It hurt Draco so badly he wished someone would end everything right then and there. Fur sprouted and his remaining clothing fell from his body as he transformed into a malicious beast. The full moon reflected on Draco's usually blue and grey eyes causing them to change into a pale, icy blue that seemed extremely dangerous. Then, Death Eaters began to applaud when they saw Draco struggle to his feet now a complete werewolf. They shot spells upon him making his already jumbled mind even more so. Then, Voldemort stopped everything and Draco Malfoy howled at the silvery moon that had changed his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a bit of a hectic week. Here is your next chapter. By the way, updates might come a little slower than normal. Sorry again. Please R &R, thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

The next months passed restlessly and uncomfortably for the Malfoy heir. Lucius had gotten the wolfsbane potion, but all it did was somewhat control the malicious beast that was now inside Draco Malfoy. Somehow, word had gotten to the Daily Prophet that a teenager had been bitten. It was not specific though. Draco had not left his room at all except for when the transformation took place. He went into the woods for that.

Scars laced their ways around Draco's pale body from the attack with Fenrir and from when he had torn himself apart with his claws at a full moon. Pale blonde hair was no longer slicked back or cut neatly. It was ruffled and rather long. Not Lucius's length, but more of a shaggy look. Old grey eyes that held authority and demand to be respected were now broken and tired. Dark circles were under Draco's eyes.

All day and night Draco sat in his black leather chair staring blankly into the constantly lit fire with undying embers. He rarely ate or spoke. Unfinished meals lay on trays and a few of Draco's favorite books were set on a bedside table beside him. He had aimlessly picked through the contents of his favorite parts. Draco's wand lay in its case untouched for two months. All he had done for two painful months was stare aimlessly into the fire thinking about nothing in particular.

His parents had become increasingly worried. Draco was so skinny you could almost see his ribs. But thanks to playing Quidditch he still had some meat on his bones. Narcissa had tried gently coaxing Draco out, but he hadn't responded. For the first time ever, Lucius wasn't worried about his family being pure-blooded. He tried anything and everything, but Draco would not respond.

"Draco," Narcissa's quiet voice said upon entering his room one late August evening. "I have your Hogwarts letter." Narcissa knelt in front of her child. For the first time in ages, Draco looked into his mother's eyes. She wanted to dissolve into a puddle of tears when she saw how broken her baby's eyes were. All of the pain that dwelled inside of them. Narcissa took one of her son's nimble hands into her own tracing a scar that had been mercilessly placed. "We should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. " Draco merely nodded not wanting to leave the manor. Narcissa sighed and kissed her son on top of his head before leaving. And for the first time since he was bitten, Draco Malfoy cried.

 **Time Skip to Next Day**

"Draco. Draco, wake up. We have to go to Diagon Alley," Lucius said lightly shaking his son. Draco groaned softly letting his eyes flutter open. Lucius wished his son would say something, but his hope diminished when Draco only nodded and stood up leaving his father to get dressed.

Draco sighed quietly and pulled on his black suit under his casual black robes. His bones cracked in protest as Draco moved. He used his wand to fix his hair before weakly heading downstairs. His parents were already eating. A plate lay out for Draco.

"It's a full moon tonight," Narcissa acknowledged as Draco sat down. The boy didn't respond but his parents could tell he was distressed. The transformation into a werewolf was excruciating and tiring. Every full moon Draco's temper seemed to flare as well.

"Bloody brilliant," Draco muttered surprising his parents. The rest of breakfast was silent and then the family flooed to Diagon Alley.

The streets were crowded with last minute shoppers before the school year. People caught up with friends once more and the Malfoy's walked prestigiously through the crowds.

"Go and get new robes, Draco," Lucius commanded. "I will get your potions ingredients and your mother will get your books." The family came to a simple understanding that nobody wanted to be at Diagon Alley currently and the sooner they could leave the better. They split up obeying Lucius's orders. He also headed to Knockturn Alley to pick up more wolfsbane.

Draco entered the robes shop and saw it was mostly empty except for the Golden Trio. Draco kept in a growl before ignoring them and walking to Madam Malkin. He didn't need to speak. The witch scurried off to grab robes she would quickly fit. To Draco's displeasure, the Trio had to come interrogate him.

"Malfoy," Ron drawled.

"Weasel," Draco replied trying to keep his temper in check.

"So we haven't heard of you at all. Trying to keep it all a secret that your family is working for the Dark Lord? Maybe you've been initiated?" Ron smirked.

"Leave him alone, Ron," Hermione sighed from behind him making her presence known.,

"I can fight my own battles, Granger," Draco snarled and Madam Malkin handed him his robes as he stalked out. Draco huffed irritably, stalking like the beast he was.

When he found his parents, Lucius recognized the irritated scowl his son wore and handed him the wolfsbane potion. Draco grabbed it and sucked it down when he tasted the vile potion. Shuddering, Draco could feel his racing heart settle down.

"Come, Draco. We need to get you home," Narcissa commanded softly. Draco nodded before apparating to his home with his parents. When he gazed up at the twilight sky, he grimaced and kissed his mother on the cheek before racing into the dark woods.

Sitting on a log, Draco rested his head on his hands wishing he could get the excruciating change over with. The wind whistled and Draco involuntarily shivered.

Draco stood and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He walked through the silent, gloomy forest feeling the cool earth beneath his feet enjoying the crunching sound. He didn't know how long he walked, but eventually, the silvery glow of the moon shown down.

Draco quickly stripped off his robes unwilling to rip his clothing.

A silver lake shown in the sky sending tremors of fear through his body. Draco leaned against a tree breathing heavily as sweat began to form on his brow. Draco sucked in a breath and his legs began to shake. Draco moaned in agony. He then collapsed shaking viciously.

Draco screamed as his bones began to reform and change position. Tears streamed down the boys face, pleading for the change to be over with. Draco screamed again, this one filled with more pleading and desperation. He never liked to be weak, but this was one exception. Breathing heavily, he tried to fight the beast begging to take over. Draco had read that the more he fought, the worse the pain became. But he didn't care. He didn't want to be this. He never chose his fate. Anyone who chose to be a werewolf was mad. Finally, after several minutes, Draco was a werewolf.

He still had his stony grey eyes. His fur was a pale, almost white color. After the transformation, Draco lay there helplessly, his limbs still very weak. Of course after a while, Draco wouldn't be so weak, but this was how it was for now. Breathing heavily, Draco stood up shakily. Then, the beast took over.

He was a wild animal. Draco raced through the forest biting into anything and everything. When he got tired, Draco would rake his gleaming claws against his muscled chest. Bright red blood flowed from his wounds. Finally, he was to tired to continue. Draco collapsed under a tree and fell into a fitful sleep still in the mind of a beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yello! New update y'all. I am very happy to have so many people reading this already, I think. This is also kind of a filler chapter. Not really important, but important all the same. Anyways, please R &R, thanks for reading, and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

Draco woke up with the sun in his eyes, blinding him from the early morning. Dew coated his chilled skin and he felt rather uncomfortable on the forest floor. Groaning, Draco stood up shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself as he trudged through the forest examining the damage he had left behind. Trees were ripped with jagged claw marks and various pieces of bark had been gnawed on. A few small animals lay scattered with vicious teeth markings in them. Draco sighed at the destruction wishing he could do something more. With a scowl, Draco wrapped himself in his robes he had stumbled across and trudged to the house.

When he entered, Draco saw that no one was awake. It was seven o' clock in the morning and it was September first. The day he left fro Hogwarts. Though Draco didn't like school or going, he was dreading this year. What would happen if someone found out? What would his friends think? Would they except him? Or would they shun him? Probably the latter. Draco shook the feeling and went to his bathroom and turned on the hot water. Steam filled the room and the water poured over his chilled skin washing away the blood and grime. After washing up, Draco got changed into a black suit and heaved his trunk down stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw his parents already there.

"Mother, Father," Draco murmured.

"Draco," Lucius began. "You know not to tell anyone, correct? Snape already knows, but nobody else. We can tell the Headmaster if you wish, but that is up to you. And telling your friends is your decision as well. Severus also will make you the wolfsbane potion when you need it." Draco nodded as he began to pick at his food. The meat quickly disappeared down Draco's throat, but the rest seemed unappetizing. Checking the clock, the family saw that it was ten. Draco stood up and went to the library before he had to leave.

He entered and sighed in relief at the cozy sight. A warm fire was lit and the black, velvet couches were extremely inviting. The darker brown wood that paneled the walls gave a kind of creepy vibe, but it was enjoyable none the same. Draco gulped in the sight of books lining the walls, some crammed into book shelves. Draco grabbed a ladder and climbed to the top reaching out to grab a potions book. He hungrily stared at the cover and hopped down before racing back to the front door to apparate to Platform 9 3/4.

The family arrived in less then a second and were quickly pulled into the crowd. Pushing their way to the edge of the crowd, the Malfoy's put their luggage down. Draco took in a shaky breath. Here he could not let his werewolf show. "Be careful, Draco." Narcissa whispered hugging her son.

"I will, Mum," he said. He turned to his Father and shook his hand. "Good-bye, Father." Lucius looked upon his son worriedly.

"You don't have to go..." Lucius trailed off slightly embarrassed. Draco chuckled.

"I want to go, Father. I'll write and see you at Christmas, okay?" Draco smiled shakily. Lucius nodded and Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek. Draco managed one last smile before boarding the scarlet red engine.

He searched for his best mate, Blaise, and eventually found his in a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and his girlfriend, Pansy. "Hey, Drake," Blaise greeted when he entered. Draco gave a tight nod.

"Hello, Drakey!" Pansy squealed and kissed Draco's cheek. "I haven't heard from you all summer," she pouted. Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco smirked.

"Sorry, Pans. I kind of got caught up with, stuff," Draco trailed off.

"Oh, it's alright," Pansy still frowned.

"So," Blaise broke the silence. "Did anyone hear about the kid who got bit by a werewolf? Rumor is he is in our year and at Hogwarts!" Blaise chuckled. "Feel kind of bad for the kid." Crabbe and Goyle were to dunderheaded to realize anything of course, but Pansy spoke up.

"Feel bad? I bet the kid is a beast. I bet he is a horrific beast!" Pansy shrieked scowling. Draco felt tears burning his eyes. Pansy indirectly just called him a beast. Well, there goes his hope that people would except him. Draco subtly wiped his eyes to keep the tears from leaking. He hoped for the action to go unnoticed, but of course, Blaise saw.

"Hey, uh, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle? Can Draco and I talk for a minute?" When no one moved he added, "Alone." Pansy sighed but dragged the two beastly men from the compartment.

"Hey, Drake. What's wrong?" Braise asked completely unlike himself around others.

"N-Nothing," Draco muttered.

"Really?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "I won't believe that. First of all, you were crying, something you never do. And secondly, you just stuttered." Draco sighed and looked up, lone tears gently trickled.

"What's up. And don't try to lie. I'll be able to tell," Blaise said. Draco drew in a shaky breath.

"So you were just talking about that kid who got bitten. You said you would be okay with it, Pansy said the person was a beast. So according to her, I'm a horrific beast. I'm the werewolf, Blaise," Draco glanced at his friend. Blaise breathed out roughly, processing this information.

"Okay... okay. It's all good. Thank you for telling me. Would you mind me asking how?" Zabini asked.

"My Father needed to be punished. I got the punishment. The Dark Lord sent Fenrir after me. I got bitten," Draco said shortly. "But PLEASE don't tell anyone!" Draco quickly begged.

"I won't. This is your information and you asked me to keep it quiet. I will," Blaise said holding out his heand. Draco shook it smiling at his friend.

"Thanks, Blaise. A lot," Draco added.

"Anytime. Now. Where is that trolley?" Blaise and Draco laughed with each other. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know, I'm bad. I haven't updated in forever, or like a week or something, but I am sorry and here's you new update. Do we all get along again? Brilliant. Anyways, here is your next chapter. It may seem like I'm hinting at it, but there is NO absolutely NONE of Drarry or Draco/Blaise. Just saying. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Harry's POV**

Why hasn't Malfoy barged into our compartment yet? Not that I mind, of course. He just happened to come into our compartment to harass us at the exact same time every year. He isn't here! Well, if he isn't coming...

I sat next to Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. Ron and I played Exploding Snap while Luna and Hermione read. Neville was busy poking and prodding at his newest plant. "Did you guys here about the teenaged wizard who got bitten by a werewolf this summer?" Ron spoke up. I glanced up confused. I hadn't received the Daily Prophet all summer.

"No," I trailed off.

"Here. This is the article," Hermione said closing her book and handing me a short article.

 ** _Teenager Bitten by Werewolf_**

 _Last night, June 16, a teenaged boy was bitten by a werewolf. The boy's identity is unknown, but he is sixteen years of age and currently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He belonged to a pure blood family, we are sure because of our sources. The boy was attacked by none other than Fenrir Greyback, the vicious, unforgiving werewolf._

I skimmed the rest of the article. I had enough information. There was currently a werewolf in my school in my year. I'll admit, it was nerve wracking, but as long as he didn't come near any of my friends, it was okay.

"My father got more information than the _Daily Prophet,"_ Luna's dreamy voice said. "Sadly I don't have a copy of the article." I saw Hermione sigh because of her disbelief. She had never believed in the Quibler to be a proper source of information. Then again, the Daily Prophet wasn't much better.

"We're almost there," Neville said setting aside his plant. "We should get in our robes." We nodded in agreement and slipped out of the compartment to change. The rest of the train ride was silent and I stared out the window wishing the train could go faster to get me home. Finally, we arrived.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere'" I heard Hagrid's booming voice say. I smiled. _Home._ We were silent on the way to the castle, but once we were in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the first years, talking began once more. There were a lot of rumors going on about the werewolf. I didn't pay attention. I was only taking in everyone in the room for possibilities. I was almost at the Slytherin table when the first years walked in. Everyone fell silent and I watched the new students making bets with Ron on who would be in each house. We earned a few new Gryffindors that were thrilled to meet me and others whom they had read about in the Daily Prophet and various other sources.

I glanced around the room once more and saw that Malfoy was looking exceptionally pale and restless, nervously tapping his long, slender fingers on his pants leg. He kept looking at Blaise who seemed to be having a conversation with Malfoy with their eyes. The food appeared on the table and I quickly began to devour it while keeping my eye on the Slytherins.

Then, I saw Malfoy and Zabini stand up and leave the hall. Malfoy seemed to be arguing with a stubborn Zabini. I was about to get up and follow them, but Hermione stopped me and sent me a glance that told me she was suspicious as well, but to wait until later to talk. I sighed agreeing and sat back down as I half-heartedly began to eat the delicious pudding. Watch out, Malfoy. I'll figure out your secret soon enough.

 **Draco's POV**

I entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table, leaning my head against the palm of my hand. Hogwarts just didn't have the same exciting feeling anymore. I could feel Potter's eyes on the back of my head as if trying to break into my head and figure everything out. I rolled my eyes and began to talk to Blaise.

"So, full moon tonight?" He began quietly. I sucked in a breath and nodded. Quickly and quietly I slipped a bottle of wolfsbane from my pocket and downed it, making a face at the vile taste. "Can I see you transform," Blaise said drawing me back to reality. I vigorously shook my head.

"The wolfsbane may let me keep mind, but I'm still dangerous. Besides, I can't have my best mate getting hurt as well," I mumbled eyeing Pansy.

"When are you going to tell her?" Blaise asked giving a sideways glance to Pansy.

"I'm gonna let her figure it out on her own. She won't be happy, but I'm not ready to just say it," I admitted. Blaise nodded and looked outside. I followed his gaze and saw the moon beginning to shine down. I quickly stood up trying to stay incognito. Blaise followed my actions and I scowled as he followed me trying to convince him that this was a bad idea. He wasn't easily swayed. With one final glare, I plunged into the Forbidden Forest.

The change began almost right away because I came outside so late. As soon as I was farther into the woods, still not far enough for my liking, I felt the first spasm of pain. I gasped and leaned against a tree for support.

"Are you okay, mate?" Blaise asked concerned.

"Go. Back. Now," I croaked and I doubled over seeing black dance before my eyes. I could tell that Blaise hadn't left and I was changing. I felt the all to familiar pain and heard the same cracking and replacing of my bones. I also heard my own blood curdling screams as I was ripped into a new body. I could smell Blaise's fear. I fought to control myself. Finally, I was changed.

I lay on the ground panting heavily, sweat coating my fur. Blaise looked at me worriedly. I stood up shaking out my four legs and getting used to my paws again. I approached Blaise carefully and lay down by his feet where he sat down cautiously. I rested my furry chin on his legs and he scratched behind my ears. I sighed a doggy sigh before standing up to go hunt. I raced through the trees catching rabbits and other woodland creatures that really didn't taste bad. I tore away bark from trees, enjoying the feeling of that power. Finally, I trotted back to Blaise, exhaustion taking over me.

"Hello, Draco," Blaise said when I returned waking him from his groggy sleep. I whined a little bit and lay back down, tired and happy to have an understanding friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. Here is your next chapter and I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I'm starting to get a little bit of writers block, but I will prevail! Any suggestions are welcome. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person**

The months began to pass by at Hogwarts. People were beginning to believe the student who became a werewolf never came back. Nobody knew the truth except for Blaise. The only issue was that a few were becoming suspicious, namely Hermione, Harry, and Pansy. She may seem pretty pig-headed, but she knows when there is suspicion. And this is how it all went down. **;P**

It was just before Potions class one Friday afternoon. It was the morning after the last full moon that month and Draco happily sat chatting with Theodore Nott. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Everyone grew silent in fear that their Potions Professor had arrived early. But no. Instead came a teary eyed cheek stained Slytherin girl that went by the name Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked a little nervous at the vicious glare he was receiving.

"How could you!" Pansy shrieked advancing. Draco glanced at Blaise who shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked casually.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about Draco Malfoy," Pansy snarled. Draco glanced around the room at the people watching the fight go on. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, Draco," Pansy purred. "I won't tell. I just can't believe you!" Pansy shrieked punching her former boyfriend in the gut before fleeing the classroom, a new batch of tears streaming down her face. Draco was about to follow when Professor Snape entered the room. Draco dejectedly sat down and the class began.

Later in the day, the Golden Trio sat underneath the tree near the Black Lake. "I think Malfoy is the werewolf," Harry said. Ron shrugged and bit into an apple he had grabbed. Hermione considered it.

"We don't have any proof though. Of course he looks sick and tired, but there is no solid proof of it. We have to investigate," Hermione pointed out.

"I saw Malfoy and Zabini walking into the woods a few months ago. Full moon too. So it could be Blaise," Ron said. Hermione and Harry pondered it.

"No. It isn't Zabini. He seems the same. I think it's Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well, Blaise and Draco are best mates, so we could use the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"No. Not again. That was nasty stuff," Ron shivered. Harry smirked.

"What if we went into the forest under the cloak and investigated," Hermione pondered out loud.

"Are you bloody mad!" Ron shrieked. "No way am I going in there again. If you want to do that. Be my guest Hermione." Hermione glared.

"Fine," Hermione huffed and stood up. "Harry, I'm borrowing your cloak next full moon." Then, Hermione marched away.

Harry gave Ron a pointed look. "She could get really hurt you know," he pointed out.

"I know," Ron sighed. "Let's go find her."

Meanwhile...

Draco entered the Slytherin common room. He couldn't believe Pansy had reacted so viciously. He thought she would have understood. Apparently not. When he entered, he was quickly pulled upstairs to his room by Blaise and Theo.

Once the three boys were seated, Theo turned to Draco. "Spill. Now," he demanded. Draco sighed and looked at Blaise.

"Alright. Just don't tell anyone," Draco mumbled. Theo nodded. Draco took in a deep breath. "I'm the werewolf at Hogwarts.' The Malfoy heir winced waiting for a reaction.

"I knew it!" Theo jumped up victoriously.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I knew it. I'm not a dunderhead like Crabbe and Goyle," Nott rolled his eyes. "It's not obvious. You did a good job hiding it. Don't worry I won't tell." Draco sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin," he mumbled. "So..."

"Sorry about, Pansy. By the way. I didn't think she would react that way," Blaise spoke up.

"You told her!" Draco shrieked.

Blaise held up his hands in surrender. "No I didn't she figured it out. I wouldn't betray you like that." Blaise snorted. Draco nodded. After a few moments of silence, Theo spoke up.

"Drake. Can I see you next time?" He spoke timidly. Draco nervously bit his lip.

"I guess so. Just be careful. Blaise has been going with me. But you know." Theodore nodded.

"Thanks, Mate," Theo clapped Draco on the back. "I'll see you guys later." Then, he left leaving Blaise and Draco alone. For the rest of the night, the Malfoy and Zabini heir talked until they were dozing off in the middle of sentences. Draco smiled in relief before he went to bed that night. Another person he could trust.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello readers. Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all you cookies and would be even more thankful for some suggestions... reviews... Okay. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy your holiday and please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person's POV**

Hermione Granger paced her room trying to shake the growing unease. Tonight was the first full moon of the month. Personally, Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this plan sooner. She took a shaky breath before pulling on a pair of leggings under some jeans and a thick, grey jumper underneath her black winter coat. It was snowing outside and the already chilly London air was colder than normal. Hermione slipped on her black winter boots and a Gryffindor scarf and hat and white gloves before tying her hair up into a bun. She slipped out of the girls' dorm and to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"You sure you want to do this, 'Mione?" Harry asked handing her his cloak.

"For the last time, Harry. I want to do this. I'm sick of not knowing this," Hermione said. Ron hadn't spoken. "Ronald..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, don't get hurt. We need the brains of this operation," Ron said smirking hoping it would make Hermione feel better. Hermione frowned.

"Well. Of course. All I am are the 'brains' of this group," Hermione huffed before stalking out.

"What did I do?" Ron asked obliviously.

Harry sighed. "Girls, Mate," He said before they walked to the dorms.

Meanwhile...

Hermione walked through the Hogwarts halls thoroughly frustrated with Ron. How could he just call her the brains. She sighed. _Boys cannot be invading my thoughts at the moment_ Hermione cursed to herself before she stepped into the chilling air. Hermione sucked in a breath of frosty air, inhaling some fluffy snow flakes. She gazed around courtyard and saw the fading of three pairs of footsteps in the snow. She raced as quickly as she could without falling through the deep snow and eventually she was in front of the Forbidden Forest. The dark trees loomed over her in a threatening like manor. Hermione took in a deep breath before plunging into the woods.

Hermione trailed through the woods she hadn't visited since first year following the trail of foot prints. Then, the foot prints stopped. If Hermione had stayed lost in her thoughts any longer, she would have run straight into the three Slytherins. Hermione quietly slinked back into the shadows of the trees and listened to the conversation.

"So, when does it start?" Hermione recognized Theodore Nott asked.

"Whenever it does. It should actually start soon," a boy with silvery blonde hair responded. Draco!

"Did you take the potion?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded before leaning against a tree. "It's starting," Blaise whispered and pulled Theo back into the shadows. Hermione held her breath and stepped away from the boys and to the other side of a tree. She watched as Draco changed. Doubling over in pain as tears streamed down his normally flawless face. Hermione heard the terrible crack and breaking of bones and muscles and ligaments. Fur sprouted and finally, a sleek werewolf stood were the Malfoy boy once was. Hermione stifled a gasp. Draco really was the werewolf. She didn't stick around to be discovered and she raced away back to the castle.

Hermione trudged back inside thoroughly cold and soaked to her skin. She had tripped and fallen in the snow and was miserable the rest of the way to the castle. She arrived in her room and stripped of her soaked clothes before pulling on a pair of fuzzy, baggy sweats and a tight long sleeved shirt. She went to the kitchen and got hot chocolate before waking up Harry and Ron. She would have waited until breakfast, but she didn't want to risk eavesdroppers.

"What did you find, Hermione?" Harry asked wringing out the remaining water in his cloak.

"You were right," Hermione said sighing.

"What?" Ron asked confused as he eyed the candies Hermione had gotten. Hermione noticed and shoved the box toward him.

"Draco. He's the werewolf. He is the one who was bitten this summer," Hermione sighed. She didn't miss Ron's chuckle of glee. "What is so funny?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that the Malfoy bloodline is no longer pureblooded," Ron chuckled deviously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He means," Hermione sighed. "That if Draco and his wife."

"If he ever gets one," Ron smirked. Hermione glared.

"If Draco and his wife were to bare another heir, that heir would not be pure blooded because of the werewolf blood. Granted the wife is pureblooded as well," Hermione explained. She couldn't help but pity the Malfoy boy. Just because his father had failed, Draco Malfoy was not so pure-blooded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fandom Enthusiasts that I am immediately going to apologize to because I haven't updated in other a week! I know. It's killing me too. But because of writers block and the fact that I cannot write in the coverage of my bedroom away from the prying eyes of my family, this has been slow. Any who, Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

In his werewolf form, Draco's senses were greatly enhanced. So when he had changed that night with Blaise and Theodore, he smelled another familiar person lurking in the shadows. It was Hermione Granger. He could tell because of her certain brand of perfume and her cherry shampoo that he enjoyed the smell of so greatly and... WAIT! Why was he thinking of Hermione Granger, the filthy little mudblood, this way. She was below him, inferior to him. He was superior.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice drawled in his ear. Snapping out of his thoughts, Draco glanced up and saw Professor Snape looming above him. "Mr. Malfoy I advise that in the future you pay attention instead of day dreaming about your current interests," Snape glared. Draco flushed but quickly covered it up. "I'd like to see you after class." The rest of the students 'oohed' and got a vicious glare thrown their way by Draco and Snape. Draco glanced at Hermione who was looking at him intently as if trying to unlock his secrets by just looking at him. He glared at her and she quickly looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

After the Potions lesson, Draco stayed behind with the Professor. "How many people have you told?" Snape demanded. Lucius had asked Snape to keep him posted.

"That depends," Draco said thoughtfully. "How many people have I told or how many know?"

"Both," Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've told Theo and Blaise. Pansy figured it out for herself, and Granger snuck out last night to spy on me," Draco concluded. "I don't doubt some other know as well." Snape nodded.

"I advise that you also pay attention in my class from now on. Your father in unhappy as it is. I suggest you keep your grades up," Snape drawled. Draco gulped but nodded. "Good. You may go." Draco quickly left rushing to get to his next class on time. Snape was right. Lucius was rather furious that Draco was no longer pure blooded. The fact that he was a half breed didn't help.

After Transfiguration, Draco marched down the Hogwarts halls searching. He had told everyone else to go ahead because they had a free period now. Draco intended on busting this person before they told anyone else. Suddenly, Draco stopped short and mentally face palmed. Of course! He knew exactly where she was. Turning around, Draco stalked to the Library. There she was. Ms. Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Princess with her nose shoved in a book, parchment scattered on the table as Hermione scribbled furiously. Quietly walking over, Draco stopped then slammed his hands down on the table, hurting his palms, but not showing it. Hermione jumped startled.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said looking back at her book. "Can I help you?" She asked playing innocent.

"Yes you can you little Mudblood," Draco seethed.

"Why would I want to help a half breed?" Hermione shot back glaring and crossing her arms over her chest. Draco stumbled a little clearly surprised. He quickly hid his emotions. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me," Hermione apologized packing her books.

"You are not going anywhere just yet, Granger," Draco said pushing the brunette back into her chair. Hermione gulped. "Why did you follow me into the woods?"

"I was curious. I wanted to know who was the wolf," Hermione admitted.

"Then you had best put some reins on that curiosity because if I catch you lurking in my personal business again it will be the last time you ever look into something," Draco growled. "I expect Weasley and Potter know?" Hermione nodded feebly. Draco growled and stalked away. But before he left he called out, "Good come back. By the way, Granger." Then he left.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Not only had her nemesis almost attacked her, but he had complimented her as well. He really did look good even when he was mad. He hair was softly hanging over his pale complexion which had gotten paler since last night. His nimble fingers had clenched into fists and when Hermione had called him a half breed, his shocked face was handsome as well. Hermione silently cursed herself for thinking this. This was Draco Malfoy she was talking about. The foul little git who had called her a mudblood and teased her and her friends for six years now.

Climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione contemplated these things. When she arrived in the common room, it was empty except for Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Settling herself on the couch, Hermione began to do her homework once more. But she couldn't focus. All she could think about was the Slytherin Prince. Slamming her book shut, Hermione gathered her things and went to her room. Laying face down in her pillows, Hermione groaned loudly. was it possible she was falling for the Slytherin Prince?

After leaving Hermione, Draco had walked back to the Slytherin common room. He had successfully intimidated Hermione and was now thinking about her. The way she had shot back at him took a lot of courage and the way she had gotten in his face had been really hot. Then, she apologized and ruined it all. Draco silently wondered if what he had seen back there was the real Hermione Granger. Besides, he would be lying to say that the girl hadn't gotten better looking over the summer. Her bushy hair had somewhat tamed, but not really. She had cut it shorter. The brunette now had nice curves. The girl was becoming more attractive. Draco sighed. Was it possible he was falling for the Gryffindor Princess?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Been able to update two days in a row this weekend. I am giving myself props. SO, I'm have some kind of a dilemma. I have some Sirius (You get it?) writers block. I will be able to pull something out, but hey. Please Please PLEASE! R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

Silently cursing himself, Draco Malfoy headed to the Charms classroom knowing full well that he would be late. He tried to slip into the classroom as silently as he could and searched for an empty seat. Coincidentally, that seat was next to the one and only Hermione Granger. Who was coincidentally sitting near the front of the classroom. Sighing in aggravation, Draco made his way to the seat.

"Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain why you are late to my class?" Professor Flitwick demanded.

"I lost track of time," Draco answered simply not caring if the teacher was satisfied with the answer or not.

"May I encourage you to be here on time from now on?" The Professor asked.

"You may. I might not listen, but you can tell me all you like," Draco snapped. Next to him, Hermione stifled on some laughter.

The Professor hmphed and said, "Detention with me. My office, 6 o'clock. Ms. Granger, you can join him for laughing." Everyone's jaw dropped. The teacher's pet, top of her class, brightest witch of her age had just received a detention. Draco's smirk quickly dropped when he remembered what tonight was.

"Professor," Draco said oddly polite. "I can't be at detention tonight." That was all he said as he nervously fingered the hem of his shirt. Hermione glanced at him worriedly.

"Why is that?" Professor Flitwick asked turning to the blonde boy.

"I have to," He was cut off by someone in the back.

"You have top go hide away in the Forbidden Forest because you are a filthy half-breed?" Ronald Weasley asked in a challenging tone. Draco's composure dropped for a moment before it quickly went back up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Weasel," Draco glared kicking Hermione in the shin.

"Yes you do, Malfoy. You are a big, ferocious beast, you are. You were the victim of Ferir Greyback himself, you were. You did a bloody good job at hiding it. But we aren't all as daft as you think we are, Malfoy. So I think your changing into a werewolf is quite enough of a punishment," Ron spoke up. The students in the room were twice as shocked. Hermione had received a detention and Draco Malfoy was the werewolf.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Ron looked at her smugly.

"What?" He asked. "You can't expect me not to use that against him. He's made fun of me and my family for years, Hermione!" Ron argued helplessly. Draco still hadn't left the room. He had suspected the secret would have gotten out a while ago. So, all this did was alter things a little bit. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"You know, Ronald," Draco began. "I could spill loads of your secrets. The world knows you aren't rich. I just know more about you. But I choose not to use it against you. I'm not that cruel." Then, Draco stood up and left the room. Hermione sighed and followed. _I already have detention,_ she thought to herself. Harry quickly followed his friend as well. The Charms classroom was dead silent.

"Well," Professor Flitwick began uncomfortably. "Class dismissed?" It was more of a question, but everyone got the message.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in a tree above the Black Lake reading a Muggle book called _The Name of this Book is Secret._ It was quite intriguing. **(It really is a great series. I've read it like twelve times.)** A great mystery.

"Draco," He heard below him. Looking down, he saw Hermione and Harry.

"I didn't know we were on a first name basis," Draco chuckled.

"Well, we are now. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I knew everyone would find out eventually, it just took longer than I thought. O be honest, I was waiting for when Weasley would spill the beans," Draco said imitating a muggle saying. Hermione smiled a little. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I just followed 'Moine. Curious. That's all," Harry said eyeing the blonde.

"Your guys curiosity will kill you one day," Draco muttered before hopping out of the tree.

"So you are really a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Right you are, Good Sir," Draco said sarcastically. "Hermione, may I speak to you?" Draco asked breaking a growing silence.

"Of course. Alone I presume?" Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"I'll take care of her for a few moments, Potter. Don't get your wand in a knot," Draco smirked before leading Hermione under the Quiditch bleachers. He took a deep breath. "Look, Hermione. This is probably going to sound rather strange, but first, thanks for telling Ron and Harry. That burden was getting too heavy to carry." Hermione smiled gently. "And the second thing," Draco trailed off a light pink covering his cheeks. Hermione chuckled and softly placed a hand on his cheek turning him toward her.

"You don't need to go on," Hermione whispered before she placed a tender kiss on Draco's soft lips. When they pulled away, Hermione backed away. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have," Draco cut her off with a kiss of his own.

"Don't go into that defensive mode, 'Mione. Your way to good to resort to that," Draco whispered. Hermione flushed looking at the ground. Draco placed her hand on his chest. Then, he got down onto one knee being ever so dramatic. "Miss Hermione Jean Granger, you have been invading my thoughts since you punched me back in third year. Would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Well... I might have to... Oh who am I kidding. Of course I will be. I've liked you ever since you slammed your hands on that library table a few days ago," Hermione chuckled. "By the way, how did you know my middle name?"

"I have my sources," Draco smirked before pecking her lips once more and leading her back to Harry.

 **Dramione is official! I know, normally I don't write at the end, but I was excited not really. Pleases R &R and I hope you ENJOYED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for not updating to anyone out there who is reading this. I hope I can be forgiven... :( Okay, here is your next chapter. Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

The Golden Trio hadn't spoken in quite some time. Of course, Hermione and Harry were still on good terms, but Ron had told a secret the Hermione and Draco had asked to have been kept that way. Draco had been receiving looks of fear, anger, alarm, hatred, betrayal, even admiration, which was strange. A month after the big, realization, one would call it, Draco received a request to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been absent for much of the school year, and had only just received the news.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted gesturing to the empty chair before him.

"Professor," Draco returned sitting down in the leather chair, nervously wringing his sweaty fingers.

"I have received news that you are in fact, the werewolf?" Dumbledore questioned. Draco hesitated before nodding slowly. "I see. Well, as this is a possible threat, we may need to-"

Draco cut him off quickly. "Sir please don't expel me!" Draco pleaded.

"That was not what I was going to see. For I had hired Professor Lupin. So, it is only fair to have you stay here. I will however set some safety precautions up for when you change. I am correct to assume you have the wolfsbane potion?" Draco nodded once more, trying to hide the delight that he felt that he could stay at Hogwarts, away from the Death Eater infested manor.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco sighed before standing.

"You are welcome, Draco. Please refrain from keeping any other gargantuan secrets," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Draco smiled before muttering, "No promises." And leaving the room.

When he was walking down the hallway, he saw Hermione sitting in a window seat reading the book he had been reading only a month earlier. _The Name of the Book is Secret._

"Are you enjoying it?" Draco asked coming up behind her.

"Greatly, yes. How was your meeting. I was worried," Hermione said turning to face Draco.

"It went fairly well. Dumbledore said I wasn't expelled and he is just setting up a few safety precautions. That's all," Draco said kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said leaning back into Draco's chest.

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Merlin! I have to get to class! I'll see you soon, Dray!" Hermione jumped up and raced to class. Draco chuckled and walked to his dormitory.

 **\- Time Skip -**

It was the Hogsmeade trip and Draco pulled on a black cloak over his black dress pants and green button down shirt. A pair of dragon skin boots adorned his feet. He walked to the entrance to the school and awaited Hermione's appearance. When she did show up, she looked beautiful. Though she was only wearing a pain of slim kaki pants and a red sweater with black high winter boots, she looked beautiful. No make up caked her face, and her hair was braided down her back.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Mmm. Hello, 'Mione," Draco smiled taking in her Vanilla scent. The two left the school and walked to the carriages, scoring one of their own. They talked comfortably before arriving. Draco brought Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron and bought to butterbeer's to go. "C'mon. I have a surprise for you," Draco said taking Hermione's hand and leading her to the Shrieking Shack.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered harshly. "WE aren't allowed in there. Not to mention it will be freezing!" Draco smiled mischievously before leading her farther. When they got to the outside of the Shack, Hermione was about to sprint right back to the safety of Harry and Ron, when Draco opened the door. Inside was a cozy looking spot.

The walls were covered in a soft brown wood and the floor had a green and red carpet. A fire cackled in the center of the room and a few chairs rested around it. A circular glass coffee table surrounded the fire.

"Draco it's amazing!" Hermione gasped. Draco smiled and handed Hermione a hot butterbeer, settling himself in a chair, Hermione following his example. They talked until it was dark.

"Merlin's beard we missed the carriages!" Hermione shrieked. Draco chuckled at her antics. "What are you laughing at? We could get in huge trouble! No. I take that back. We WILL get in huge trouble."

"Calm down, "Mione," Draco laughed taking Hermione's hand. "We're only a thirty minute walk from the school. I told Blaise to let us in if we were late." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. But you are giving me your cloak," She grumbled. Draco laughed, but wrapped the cloak around Hermione's shoulders anyway. And so the walk home began. Snow ball fights broke out every so often, and playful bantering did as well. By the time they arrived at the castle, they were thoroughly soaked and laughing. Blaise sat huddled by the fence.

"It bloody took you long enough," Blaise grumbled and undid the magical barriers for a moment to let the lovers in. "I was out here for an hour!" Hermioen smiled and Draco laughed patting Blaise on the back.

"Sorry, mate. Had a few snowball fights," Draco chuckled on their way up. A sneaky smile appeared on Blaise's face before he conjured a snowball and threw it at Draco with dead accuracy.

"Oh it is on!" Draco yelped returning a snow ball and even Hermione joined in. Their laughter was heard in the castle and soon the entire school, including a few teachers were out on the courtyard, hurling snowballs at each other. And for a moment, nothing else mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey Cookies. I am honestly, kinda bored of writing this and I have nothing to write about. So, this will be the last chapter. Sorry about me skipping parts. But, Here it is. Enjoy it!**

 **Third Person POV**

It was the end of sixth year. Everyone knew that Draco was a werewolf. It was ignored. Nobody cared. As long as they were safe. Draco had found out about his mate. Which was obviously, Hermione.

-Flashback-

Draco was sitting in the library, reading about werewolves. He still needed to learn more about his new self.

 _Werewolves typically have one mate. They will know rather quickly as well. They will feel a certain protectiveness over their mate. When the werewolf recognizes his mate, he will not find interest in any other mate..._

Draco had mulled over this. Who was his mate. But honestly, he didn't know why he asked himself. He knew his mate. Without a second thought, actually. He had walked with Hermione after History of Magic to the courtyard. Hermione was rambling about how interesting the Second Goblin War was while Draco watched the students study on the grass. Suddenly, he cut off Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione?" Draco cut her off. Hermione glared weakly at him for stopping her rant. "Sorry. But I really don't care about the Second Goblin War. Anyways, I was reading in the Library, and I found out about werewolves having a mate." Hermione got a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She knew all about a werewolf's mate. "And I think- I think, Ugh!" Draco dropped his head in his hands.

"What is it, Dray?" Hermione asked putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ithinkyouaremymate," Draco rushed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again?" Hermione asked chuckling a little.

"I, I think you are my mate," Draco blushed looking down. Hermione smiled widely, excitement bubbling in her stomach. 'Yay yay yay yay YAY!' Hermione thought happily. Draco looked up and saw Hermione trying to stop smiling so big. "So..." Draco trailed off.

"I am absolutely okay with that!" Hermione laughed kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

"Oi! My eyes," Ron screeched from below the tree. Hermione laughed and Draco and her started toward the castle.

-Flashback Over-

Draco smiled softly. Hermione was curled against his chest sleeping. They were sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express heading home. The year had passed quite well after everyone knew Draco was a werewolf. Houses were beginning to get along ever since the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince started dating.

"Draco, are you okay? You just started randomly smiling there," Ron asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering this past year," Draco replied twirling a piece of Hermione's hair in his finger.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," Ron said and turned back to Harry and their conversation about Quidditch. Draco smirked. and rested his head on the back of the seat.

 **Three Years Later**

Draco was sitting with Hermione at a muggle diner. "You actually eat this stuff?" Draco asked incredulously. "It's made by muggles!"

"Draco," Hermione said pointedly. "I grew up thinking I was muggle. Does your mother, a witch, make your food. Or only your House Elves?"

"Of course not, yeah," Draco said smirking. "I'm not used to these muggles yet."

""But I've brought you to this muggle community thousands of times, Draco," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Draco challenged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know my father isn't here to stop us right?"

"Yeah. Your mother is fantastic. I am sorry about your father, but at least we are together right?" Hermione asked grabbing his hand.

"Of course," Draco smiled.

 **Sixteen Years Later**

They were on Platform 9 3/4. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Harry, had yet to arrive.

"Stay safe, Scorpius," Hermione said puling her son into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Scorpius gave a signature Malfoy smirk.

"C'mon, Scorp. Listen to your mum," Draco told his son. Scorpius smiled and hugged his parents.

"Albus! Hugo! Rose! James," Scorpius said excitedly and hugged his friends.

"Hello, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Gin," Hermione greeted. Draco nodded stiffly. The train whistle blew as a warning. "You had better get on the train," Hermione said softly, hugging Scorpius one more time. Then they five friends hopped on the train as it left for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Don't forget to talk to Headmistress McGonagol, Scorp!" Hermione called.

"Especially with your furry little problem!" Harry called like his father would. Draco smacked him upside the head and the friends on the traian laughed and waved good-bye as the train headed to Hogwarts. The next generation. Even if one of them was not so pure-blooded.


End file.
